The Way To Real
by RainofFire
Summary: Tidus is back to Spira. However, he is still not the "real thing" he would like to be. So he make the ultimate decision to continue his journey, his story, without letting Yuna know he is back to Spira. YxT
1. Chapter I: The Dream Continues

Disclaimer: Well I think it's obvious that the characters in my story belong to Square Enix. I don't own them, although I would like to.  
  
Chapter One: The Dream Continues  
  
A first, it was a blurred image of a person in the air. It wasn't clear what the image is, but as time passes, it slowly became clearer and more concrete. As the glowing light started to die down, the person surrounded by it slowly opened his eyes and wondered where he is. Suddenly, a voice was speaking in his mind "So it seems that we have succeeded in bringing you back. Welcome to back to existence, Tidus."  
  
"Uh....yeah, thanks I guess. I know I should be thankful and all. But why exactly am I back? " A very confused Tidus asked.  
  
The voice said, "Well, your friend, Yuna, wants to walk with you together again. And since she helped saving Spira....again, we promised her that we try to do something about you."  
  
"So I'm a present now? That sure makes me feel special. Not that I'm gonna complain or anything." Tidus joked. He tried to look around but sees nothing darkness. He says, "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not in Spira. Uh....aren't you guys gonna send me back?"  
  
"Yes we are, but there are a few more things we want to address to you."  
  
Tidus asked, "What is it now?"  
  
"Uh....you see. Although we managed to put you together, you are still a dream. There is no guarantee that you won't disappear again, once the fayth who dream you up gets tired of dreaming and wants to wake up."  
  
"WHAT!? Then what is the point for me to go back? I don't want to disappear in front of Yuna again! It was so hard for me to say goodbye to her....I don't think I can do it again!  
  
"Don't freak out yet Tidus. There might still be a way to make you real. However, this is a task you must complete on your own. The only thing we are capable of doing now is keep you as real as a dream can be in the world of Spira. If you want to find the way to become real, go to Zanarkand. Someone will be there to answer your question in persons. Now, why don't you go meet your Yuna so she knows that we held up our end of the bargain?"  
  
"Couldn't you just..." While trying to protest, suddenly Tidus was breathing in water....salty water. He quickly swam up to the surface. He mumbled, "Gee, they could have at least warn me." He looked around and realized he was in the Beach of Bersaid Island and it was about midnight with the full moon in the middle of the sky. Slowly, Tidus swam up to the beach and lie down and rest on the sand. He had an urge to find Yuna, but the thought of disappearing in front of Yuna, again, stopped him from actually doing it. But the urge is so bad. The thought of not seeing Yuna is like a dagger stabbing Tidus in the heart. After struggling with himself for a long time, Tidus finally decided to take a peek of Yuna before he began his adventure. He said to himself, "Well, it wouldn't hurt as long as she doesn't see me. Besides, it will be a very long time before I get to see her again." After making the decision, Tidus stood up and walked toward the village. 


	2. Chapter II: Oui Sayhea!

Disclaimer: Same old same old. Characters belong to Square Enix, and so is the idea of sphere and so on. The only thing that belongs to be is my not so popular plot. *shrug*  
  
Oui Sayhea! (You Meanie!)  
  
Rikku, being the pain in the butt she is, was trying to have a sleepover with Piane. And Paine kicked her out literally as she started probing Paine about what kind of guys she likes. After deduct 5 respect points from Rikku, Paine grabbed Rikku and managed to throw her out of the door with very little trouble.  
  
"Oww...." Rikku moaned and yelled back, "You are NO fun at all!"  
  
Feeling pretty awake and bored, Rikku walked toward Yuna's hut to see if Yuna is still awake. Then she saw someone standing in bushes close to Yuna's hut. 'Uh.... interesting, is it another one of the stalkers? Thought we got rid of them a long time ago. No biggie, I can take care of him no problem-O.' Rikku took out her thief dagger, sneak to the "stalker's" back, then before he realized someone is behind, she put the dagger on his throat. "Ok, peeking Tom's time is over. Try again tomor...." The "stalker" grabbed Rikku's hand, turns, twists Rikku's arm to her back. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch....it hurts! You big meanie!" Rikku looked up to see the face of the stalker. "Tidus?" She cried out, "You are bac-o"  
  
"Sh....be quiet before you wake up EVERYONE." Tidus covered Rikku's big mouth before everyone in Spira knows he is back again. Rikku was excited. "How did you, when did you....you know what never mind ~ "Rikku gives Tidus a big hug.... "I'm just glad you are back. " Tidus smiled, "Me too Rikku, me too."  
  
"So are you here to see Yuna? Let's go wake her up and give her the good news!!" Rikku grabs Tidus' arm and is gonna pull him out.  
  
"Wait, Rikku. I can't!" Tidus pulled Rikku back.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm still....just a dream."  
  
"So? You are real to us. Shouldn't it be enough?"  
  
Tidus shakes his head. "No Rikku, I have no idea how long I can last in being real....and I don't want to disappear again in front of Yuna."  
  
Rikku fell into silence knowing Tidus is right. There was no way to predict Yuna would act if Tidus was to disappear in front of her...for the second time. She asked "So what, you are not going to see her?"  
  
Tidus replied, "Not yet, at least not until I find a way to stay, forever." Tidus put his hands on Rikku's shoulder. "Before that, please keep this a secret."  
  
Rikku looked into Tidus' eyes and realized he is being dead serious about not letting Yuna know. She lowered her head and thought for a while. She then asked, "Uh, is there anyway I can say no?"  
  
Tidus shrugged, "Sure you can, but then I will have kidnap you, tie you up, and throw you somewhere where nobody can EVER find you."  
  
Rikku replied with a wink, "So I really have no choice now do I? O Fine I will keep you being here a secret, but NO GURANTEES. You know how bad I'm at keeping secrets. And I'm ONLY doing this because I love you as a friend, you know?"  
  
Tidus smiled, "Thanks Rikku, I love you too."  
  
Rikkus said, "Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat?"  
  
Tidus replied, "Now you mention it, I am kind of hungry. Haven't eaten anything since I got back to Spira."  
  
Rikku pokes Tidus stomach and laugh, "Then You should be hungry, you have been gone for two years."  
  
Tidus, looked surprised, "That long?"  
  
Rikku replied, "Yep."  
  
Tidus shaked his head and sigh, "As for me, it seems like yesterday we fought and defeat Sin...."  
  
Rikku looked at the sadden face of Tidus and couldn't stand it. She hated seeing people sad, especially people who were closed to her. She grabbed Tidus and walks toward her hut. "Let's go to get you something to eat!! You will feel much better with a full stomach."  
  
Tidus almost fell when Rikku pulls him. "Ri...Rikku, slows down!!"  
  
"No I will most certainly not!!!" Rikku yelled and even started to walk faster.  
  
Tidus smiles. He doesn't feel like he is home until now. Being with Rikku certainly makes him feels better. While they are walking away from Yuna's hut, they didn't notice a very confused Paine standing there, wondering what had just happened. She heard Rikku's voice when Tidus twisted Rikku's arm. Paine thought Rikku was being attacked and ran out. Then she saw Rikku hugging a guy who looks like Shuyin. She knew it wasn't Shuyin though. He was happily sent to farplane with Lenne. So she just stood there, wondering what is Rikku doing with the dude. She couldn't hear very well, all she can make out of what Rikku's saying is "....I love you...." Then she saw Rikku pull the blond guy toward her hut. Paine shakes her head in wonders. She muttered, "Kids nowadays don't know when to take their time...." She determined that it was none of her business, so she turned and walked back to her hut. On her way, she made a mental note to herself to take another 5 respect points from Rikku... Paine smiled a little as she started to think of ways to torture Rikku once her respect points goes to zero. She was pretty sure after the torment she give Rikku, Rikku will never dare to bother her again.  
  
(The next day....)  
  
By the time Yuna get to the dining place in Lulu's place, everyone had already started eating. "Good morning guys" She says. Wakka raise his hand and make manage to get out a "Good morning" with his mouth full. Paine just nodded at Yuna. Lulu was still busy at reheating the milk for the baby. As for Rikku....she was focusing on swallowing her breakfast...which is pretty unusual. Knowing Rikku, she would have yelled out a good morning to her and give her a big hug. "Rikku, is something wrong?" Yuna asked.  
  
Rikku choked at Yuna's words. She shake her head like crazy, "No, nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
Yuna thought that something is definitely up. Rikku is the type of person that can never hide a secret. Just when Yuna about to hit Rikku with more questions, Paine, without even looking up, said, "Oh, please Rikku, just tell Yuna that you sleep with the blond dude last night."  
  
For a minutes, the place went into silent mode. Wakka looked shocked and forgot to chew. Lulu keep pouring the milk to the bottle, without noticing that it's full and the milk continued to flow out of it. Yuna....well, being Yuna, she just stared at Rikku. Rikku then finally break the silence, "No I didn't sleep with Ti.....the blond guy." Man that was close Rikku thought. She claimed, "He was just a childhood friend and I took him back to my place and talked about the good old time."  
  
"Really?" Paine calmly took a sip of her tea and says, "I also happened to hear you say you love him."  
  
Everyone now looks at Rikku like an alien from other planet. Rikku said, "Uh, no.... I meant I loved him as a friend." Look around and see everyone still staring at her. "O com'n, you know me. Do you guys really think I'd really be fooling around with guys?  
  
Everyone keep staring....  
  
Rikku was shocked and was very closed to breaking down in tears, "No I didn't!!! You guys are meanies, especially you Paine." She stood up and ran out of the hut.  
  
Yuna finally recovered from shock.... She said "I'm sure Rikku was telling the true, she is wild sometimes, but not THAT wild." Everyone nodded in unison. She then asks Paine, "Are you sure Rikku slept with the guy?"  
  
Paine says, "No, I just saw them went to her hut. I was just toying with her since her respect point is running low. This should teach her a good lesson."  
  
Wakka was relieved to hear that wasn't true. He also made a mental note to himself that he should never ever mess around with Paine. God knows what she can do to his marriage.  
  
(In Rikku's hut)  
  
Tidus woke up by the sound of Rikku running in to the hut. He was surprised to see tears streaming down Rikku's face. He stood up and hug Rikku. In his arms, Rikku couldn't stop sobbing. Rikku then was trying to tell Tidus what happen, but all she managed to say between sobs "You *sob* me *sob* sleep *sob*."  
  
Tidus was confused. "Calm down Rikku. Why don't you drink some water then tell me what is going on." He poured a glass of water for Rikku and another glass for himself. Rikku drank some water and was finally more calm now. "So what happened?" Tidus asked.  
  
"They think I sleep with you." Rikku said, trying to make the story short.  
  
*choked*  
  
The water doing down Tidus throat went back up. He was coughing and trying to say something. "What the....they know I'm here?"  
  
Rikku said, "No, I told them you are one of my childhood friend, hopefully they bought it. But that is not the point. The point is I sleep with you... *blush* Wait that came out wrong. Let me try again. The point is they all thought I sleep with you....how could they even think I'm the type of person who fools around with guys."  
  
Tidus was relived to know others don't know he is back. He was puzzled though. He asked, "How did they even know?" Then Rikku told Tidus what exactly happen. Knowing what happened, Tidus was a bit mad how Paine was treating Rikku. "Why did she do that?" He asked?  
  
"Might be because my respect points are running low."  
  
"Respect points?"  
  
"Yeah. Remember what I told you about Paine. She evaluate people and deduct respect points if they do something she doesn't like."  
  
"Well that was mean. You know what, let's get her."  
  
"What? Get Paine? You crazy? She is gonna kill both of us if she find out. Trust me, her blade is big enough to handle the both of us. And others will know you are back!"  
  
Tidus smiles deviously, "Heh heh, then we will just make sure she never catch us."  
  
Being the little trouble maker, Rikku couldn't help herself but think of revenge. She giggled at the thought of making Paine paid for her "crime."  
  
"So, What do you have in mind?" 


	3. Chapter III: If Do It Wrong, Do It Right

Reply to Review:  
  
April 13, 2004  
  
To Taiki:  
  
Sorry that you won't see Paine suffer in Chapter 3. But I'll tried to make sure she does, just for your sake, in Chapter 4. Thank you for your review.  
  
To fireball 20:  
  
Thanks for you comment on my errors and no, they are not critical at all. All I'm good at is come out with some crazy ideas. Although I'm not that good of a writer, I will try my best and edit the errors as soon as I am done with my freaking finals. Your review prompts me to finish chapter 3, just to let you know.  
  
  
  
Chapter III: If We Are Going to Do It Wrong, Then Do It Right!  
  
(Later in the day....)  
  
"So you got everything you need?" A very excited Rikku asked.  
  
"Let's see. I have the bomb fragment, the chocobo's feather, dragon scale.... and the b-potion. Yep all set. Now we just have to wait until the time is right hehe." Tidus grin.  
  
Rikku reminded Tidus, "Remember, if Paine saw you, you run like hell."  
  
Tidus was amused by Rikku's comment. "What, you don't think I can take her down?"  
  
Rikku shook her head and replied, "Well, not with the dress sphere she has with her. Even without the sphere, she can still be very fierce with her blade. Trust me, I have seen her wield that thing. If you don't want her slice you into little tiny bits of pieces, which will be so small, Yuna couldn't even recognize you from these pieces, you run if she catches you in action."  
  
Tidus shrugged, "Fine, I will take your words for it. Uh, by the way, since you mention about the weapon, do you by any chance know where my sword is? You know, the one Wakka gave me? I kind of need it for the journey, and some gils too." He paused then muttered, "Man, I can't believe I am asking girl for money. This is embarrassing."  
  
Rikku chuckled, "It's ok. Just remember to invite me to you wedding...if you ever get married haha."  
  
"Now that is just mean." Tidus yelled. "Besides, I don't even know how long my journey is going to take. I might not even succeed. Even if I do, no guarantee that Yuna won't find someone new, or just stop loving me."  
  
"Now you are just being a pessimist. Come on, cheer up. Think about it, Yuna couldn't get over you for 2 years, and she kept searching for you. Would a girl do that if she doesn't love you? I don't think so." Rikku tilted her head, "Uh, about the 'brotherhood,' I know where it is. But it's gonna be hard to get it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Yuna has it in her warrior sphere...." Rikku answered.  
  
Tidus frowned, "O man. How can I get it without her seeing me?"  
  
Rikku thought for a while, and she came up with a good idea. She said, "Leave it to me. Meet me tonight after you are done with Paine."  
  
Tidus nodded.  
  
Rikku suddenly realized something.  
  
"Uh....Tidus? We need to get you disguised. If you just go out, someone might recognize you."  
  
Tidus groaned, "Damn it, you are right. Now we can't risk that can we? Think you can dress me up?"  
  
Rikku looked at Tidus and commented, "Well, I only have girl outfits....think you can fit in a bikini?"  
  
Tidus' eyes widened. "You have gotta be kidding me."  
  
Rikku shrugged and smiled innocently, "Well, we don't really have options do we?"  
  
Tidus spoke desperately, "There is no other way?"  
  
Rikku replied excitely, "Nope!"  
  
Tidus sighed, "O wellz, if we are doing this wrong, might as well do it right. You better make sure no one will recognize me, or I might as well ask fayth to stop dreaming...."  
  
Rikku looked viciously happy and said to herself, "This is gonna be fun!"  
  
After an hour of dressing Tidus up, he ended with a very tight piece of pant that wrap his butt tightly and barely covers his manhood. Sadly, it seemed that was the best "disguise" they could do, since Tidus rejected the idea of wearing the mini T-shirts Rikku had....not that they fit anyway.  
  
Rikku joked, "Man, you have a nice butt and...."  
  
"Don't even say it!"  
  
Rikku laughed. "Should we do something about the hair?"  
  
"No, don't you even dare to touch it!"  
  
"But!" Rikku protested, after all, it's not everyday she could get the chance to screw someone's hair.  
  
"No BUT!" Tidus picked up a paper bag, cut two holes, and put it on his head. "This will have to do" He sighed.  
  
Rikku looked at Tidus and tried not too laugh. He looked like a mixture of a robber and a pervert. All in all, he just looked too damn ridiculously funny.  
  
Tidus sighed again, and sat on the sofa. "Oh wellz. Go head, laugh it up while you can."  
  
Rikku finally lost it, she laughed so hard she was having trouble breathing.  
  
Suddenly, someone came into Rikku's hut and both Tidus and Rikku jumped up in surprised when they saw Yuna walked in.  
  
Yuna was worried about Rikku. She looked too upset about what Paine said. Yuna thought she should come and checked up on her. However, what came into Yuna's vision were not quite what she expected.... She was looking at a very a naked man with a paper bag covering his face. Although Yuna was a little shocked, she sensed something about this man....something familiar. She noticed the naked man was staring at her too....with eyes that are as blue as the ocean. Yuna was somehow brought into a trance just by looking at these eyes. These are the same deep blue eyes Tidus had. Yuna couldn't help herself and stepped forward with her hands reaching out for the paper bag, wanting to see what was hidden under the bag.  
  
Tidus was amazed what Yuna had become. He almost didn't recognize her, but he did. It was if their soul were connected. He could tell the person standing in front of him is Yuna even with his eyes closed. It was like an intuition. He couldn't help but stare at the most beautiful woman he had even seen. He didn't do anything to stop Yuna from reaching his paper back mask.  
  
SLAP! Rikku was the first person that snapped out of the shock and slapped Yuna's hands off. She yelled, "Yuna, don't do it." then said, "He is my childhood friend. He burnt his face in a fire and he couldn't bare showing his face to anyone."  
  
Yuna suddenly realized what she was doing; trying to take off someone's disguise without approval is not exactly a polite thing to do. She was embarrassed and apologized, "I'm very sorry."  
  
Tidus made a gesture to express that it was ok. Rikku realized Tidus could not speak to Yuna, so she added, "Uh...Yuna, he couldn't speak either. He lost his voice in that fire too."  
  
Now Yuna just felt terrible about what she just did...trying to unmask someone who had lost his voice, burnt his face, and went through all the horrible stuff she probably couldn't even think of. Her face turned red and apologized again, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what came over to me."  
  
Tidus nodded in hope that Yuna would understand that it was ok. He only knew so many gestures to express what he wanted to say.  
  
Rikku said, "Yuna, he said he is ok. Why don't you go back now, thanks for visiting, I'm ok about what happen in the morning." Rikku then pushed Yuna out of the hut.  
  
Yuna turned at the entrance and asked Rikku, "What is your friend's name? Maybe I could invite him to dinner as an offer of my apology? And....stop pushing me!"  
  
Rikku stopped and scratched her head, "Sorry Yunie, my friend, uh....Tikku, likes to eat alone. He is what people call 'a lone wolf.' He only stayed with me because, you know, I am just so cute and adorable he can't resist me."  
  
Yuna looked disappointed. She felt something, a bond, with "Tikku." Nevertheless, being Yuna, she nodded in understanding and asked Rikku to say sorry to "Tikku" for her and left.  
  
Rikku went back and let out a big sigh in relief. Tidus looked at Rikku, amused.  
  
"Tikku? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Heh, be nice. That was the best I could come up with in the nick of time. Let's see you do better?"  
  
"Uh, couldn't you make up something common like 'Bob'?"  
  
"That is so impersonal!"  
  
"Oh I get it Rikku. It is more 'personal' when you put your name and my name together. What are you gonna do next? Tell them we are going to get married?"  
  
"That is not it at all?" Rikku yelled. "It's just...."  
  
Seeing Rikku looking upset at his comment, Tidus said, "It's o.k. Rikku. I was just toying with ya. Don't get mad."  
  
Rikku made a face at Tidus. "Meanie ~"  
  
Tidus laughed a little and responded, "That I am Rikku, that I am. Um, since we still have some time before we go with our plan. Why don't you continue tell me the adventure you guys go through while I am gone? Did you guys find out who was the guy that looked like me?"  
  
Rikku sat done and started telling Tidus the rest of YRP adventure...while a very confused Yuna went back to her room and tried to sort out her feeling about "Tikku." 


	4. Chapter IV: Yuna's Heart

Disclaimer: Same old same old. Nothing belong to me except the plot. All belong to Square E.  
  
To Uri Chan: LOL Don't worry it. I will do the best I can to continue my story.  
  
To Sk8er-kitty888: Don't worry girl, I got your back. I thought the relationship between Tidus and Rikku was more like the brother-sister type. So you don't really have to worry about it. Of course, what would a story like without conflicts. Will Tidus and Yuna really be together in my story? Only time will tell. Of course, if I was in a really bad mood, I just might had Tidus died for no good reason lol. Just kidding....or am I?  
  
To The Crimina1: I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. So stay tune.  
  
To ffx: lol yeah, I could image Tidus in bikini too. Of course I couldn't get too graphic about it, or this fan-fic will turned into a rate R story. (Although it might later anyway.)  
  
To all viewers: Thanks for reading. I know there are some flaws, but please bear with me ...pretty please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter IV: Yuna's Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuna walked slowly on her way back to her hut. She was deep in thought about how she felt about Tikku. The first time she felt like this was when she met Tidus. She was lost in the same deep blue eyes. Tidus, a name, a memory she tried not to think too much of. It hurt her every time thinking that Tidus would never return to her. Although the fayth she met did say they would try to bring Tidus back, as time went by, her hope started to diminish. Now she was scared just to think about him....  
  
"Yuna!" A voice broke Yuna out of her little world of thoughts.  
  
Yuna turned to the voice and saw Lulu holding the baby. "Oh Lulu, it's you."  
  
Lulu slowly walked up to Yuna. "Yuna you okay? You seem a little sad."  
  
"No it's nothing." Yuna replied quickly.  
  
Lulu had been Yuna's guardian for a long time, and when you had been with a person that long, it was easy to tell when that person was lying. Lulu decided to wait till Yuna was ready to tell her. Yuna could be so stubborn some time. However, she did not want to leave Yuna alone like this. She had a pretty good idea what was bothering Yuna. It must be Tidus. Yuna always had the same sadden look on her face, even teary, whenever she thought of him. Lulu grinded her teeth and let out a small whisper, "Damn you Tidus."  
  
"What?" Yuna asked thinking Lulu was talking to her.  
  
Lulu said, "Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to ask if you want to help me preparing dinner."  
  
Yuna nodded remembering that she had nothing planned for the day. Besides, she would just be more depressed if she were along thinking about Tidus. She and Lulu then walked together to Lulu and Wakka's hut.  
  
Tidus sneaked into Paine's hut as planned. Rikku told him that Paine always liked walk to the woods to find some poor fiends to slash at, just to made sure her skill was as keen as ever. He quickly walked into the washroom and loosened the showerhead. He exchanged it with the new showerhead that he and Rikku modified, which allowed the water flowed through the showered head to be mixed with the content it had. After Tidus setup Paine's brand new showerhead, he move on to the bedroom. He took out the 4 bottles of potions, dragon skin, and some bomb fragment and tie them with a timers. From what Rikku told him, Paine set a strict time routine for herself and always follow it. According to Rikku, Pain will sleep at exactly twelve o'clock sharp. Tidus set the timer with a very evil grin, and then sneak out Paine's hut.  
  
*At the same time as Tidus sneaked into Paine's hut*  
  
Rikku found Yuna helping Lulu with the dinner. She voluntarily helped them out, which puzzled Yuna and Lulu quite a bit since Rikku, always too hyper to stay in one place. Of course, what they didn't know is that Rikku planned to stick with either Lulu or Yuna for the day so she could have 'witness' to prove that she is not the criminal when Paine came. She couldn't help but giggled at what will become of Paine tomorrow. Lulu looked at Rikku and asked, "Rikky, you certainly look very happy today.... almost too happy. Is there something you want to share with us?"  
  
Rikku thought to herself that she better not to raise any suspicion. She quickly made up an excuse, "Uh, nothing, I am just happy that Tikku, my childhood friend, comes and visit me."  
  
"You two certainly looked very fond each other. Tell me Rikku, is he really your childhood friend, or you future 'boyfriend' ~" Yuna intended to ask the question playfully. What she didn't realize is that she spoke with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
Rikku jumped at the question, "NO! Of course not!" She exclaim.  
  
Yuna somehow felt relief until Rikku hit her with her next sentence.  
  
"Even if I want to, I can't. He already had someone he loved."  
  
A mixed feeling rush to Yuna's head. It was a mixed of jealousy, sadness, lost, anger, and...guilt. Her heart ached and she felt she was going to cry. Yuna managed to squeeze out the words, "Uh, Lulu I just remembered there is something I need to take care of." She then ran out of Lulu and Wakka's hut. Lulu caught the look of Yuna's face, which was filled with confusion and sadness. Rikku was going to chase after Yuna after she saw the look at Yuna's face, but Lulu stopped her. "Let her be Rikku, she needed some time alone."  
  
Yuna could not control her tear as she ran out the hut. Before she realized where she was going, she was already at one of the decks on the Bersaid beach. Yuna muttered, "Why....why do I felt like this. I still love Tidus right?"  
  
She then shook her head violently, trying to shook out the image of Tikku...or rather, his familiar crystal blue eyes. Yuna then did the only thing she could think of....she whistled...once, twice, three times....until she felt her lungs are burning. Then she screamed, "AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yuna's throat was dry from the screaming, and her eyes were sore from her not stop crying. She fell down on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly a pair of strong arms came around her shoulder and held her, tight.  
  
Tidus heard Yuna whistling. He knew he shouldn't go....but he made a promise to Yuna that he would always come running whenever she whistled. Before he knew it, he ran.  
  
As Tidus ran approach the dock, he saw Yuna screamed. It was full of desperation...and sorrow. It hurts Tidus's heart just to see Yuna like that. He slowly walked up to her back and did the only thing he could do.... he kneeled down and held her tight like the way he did right before he jumped off the dock and disappeared.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes and slightly lean toward Tidus. It was warm. She didn't know who was behind her, but she didn't care. It had been a long time since she felt this peaceful. Arms around her shoulder gave her the feeling that they would protect her from anything. Yuna mind was begging her to free herself from some stranger's touch, but her heart, her soul was reluctant to let go. Just a little longer, her soul told her....just a little bit longer. What Yuna didn't notice that she put her hands on the arms around her and slightly hold on to them, not hard but firmly.  
  
For a while, they could hear nothing but the sound of the wave...and their beating heart.  
  
As much as Tidus would like to hold Yuna in his arms, it was getting late. It was time for him to go before other came out and found Yuna and him alone here. Things could get complicated. So he slowly loosened up his arms.  
  
Yuna felt the arms around her were loosening up. Suddenly a fear that was so familiar swallowed her. It was the same fear before Tidus let go of his arms around her and jumped of the deck.  
  
She panicked. "Don't....just a little bit longer? Please?" She begged. Immediately she felt the arms tightened around her again. She felt safe.... again. She let out a small, but relief sigh. Yuna never wanted to let the person behind her let go of his arms, just like she never wanted to let go....  
  
Unexpectedly, a thought hit Yuna like a brick. There was only a person who held her and gave her the sense of calm this way, Tidus. She abruptly turned and saw Tikku, the so-called Rikku's childhood friend, the one who had the same crystal blue eyes, and the one who gave her the same feeling of security. Yuna thought, 'could it be?'  
  
She asked with a shaky voice, "Tidus?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tidus was surprised when Yuna turned around and blurt out the word he never wanted Yuna to remember until he accomplished his goal – his name.  
  
Tidus shook his head frantically. He wanted to say no, but that would have blown his cover.  
  
Yuna for a moment was sure that Tikku was Tidus. However, she couldn't. Maybe she just needed someone to hold her. Maybe it was just false feeling. But she needed to be sure, and the only way to do that was....  
  
"Could you take your 'mask' off please?" She asked gently yet demanding.  
  
It was Tidus turn to panic. 'O crap' he thought. Yuna recognized him...but how? She probably wasn't too sure that it's him yet, that is why she asked him to take off the paper bag. Tidus knew what he had to do....he ran.  
  
Yuna wasn't going to let 'Tikku' ran away. She desperately needed to know. 'Desperate time calls for desperate measure' she thought. She took up the black mage sphere and transformed.  
  
Before Tidus knew what happen, a fireball was shot toward him and missed him by the hair. He turned and saw Yuna with her black mage outfit and a fireball in her arm. She spoke softly and apologetic, "Sorry, I just have to know."  
  
Tidus was shock at Yuna's action, but there was no time to waste on wondering. He turned, and ran even faster.  
  
Yuna let out a small sigh, whispered sorry, and shot out 5 multiple fireballs toward Tidus. She only used the 'fire' spell since she didn't hurt him. She just wanted to hit the paper bag mask then he would had to take it off.  
  
Well Tidus managed to dodge 4 of the fireballs, but he couldn't dodge the one that aimed right at his mask. Just before the fireball was about to hit him....  
  
"Relect!" A voiced yell and a transparent mirror-like wall reflected the fireball.  
  
Rikku wasn't expected to see this when she came out to find Yuna. She had a pretty good idea what Yuna wanted to do. Rikku knew then she couldn't let Yuna found out about Tidus yet so she saved Tidus just in the neck of time. She jumped in front of Tidus and yelled to Yuna, "Yunie, what are you doing?"  
  
"I just want to make sure he isn't Tidus." Yuna said miserably.  
  
"Well he isn't. How can you do this? Look at him, shivering like a poor baby." Rikku pinched Tidus to signal Tidus to act like a coward. Tidus did get the clue and tighten up his muscle so hard, it looked as he was shivering. To add on that, he avoided eye-contact with Yuna. "And how could you shoot fire at him after what he had been through? Don't you remember that I tell you how fire burnt his face when he was little? He is scared of fire like I'm scared of thunder."  
  
Yuna looked at Tikku, shivering. She finally realized how crazy she was, shooting fire at Tikku just because he gave her the same gentle feeling as Tidus. "I'm so sorry." She walked forward and tried to touch Tikku's shoulder. Tidus dodged Yuna's touch and let out a grunt like he was scared.  
  
Rikku said firmly, "I think you should go now Yuna. Dinner is ready. Why don't you go eat something?"  
  
Yuna sighed, softly apologized again to Tikku, and finally left.  
  
"Whew, that was close." Tidus said.  
  
Rikku slapped Tidus in the head, "What the hell did you think you were doing?"  
  
Tidus looked down and said, "Yuna was whistling...I couldn't help it but ran to her."  
  
Rikku knew what Tidus was talking about....his promise to Yuna.  
  
"Never mind, what is done is done." Rikku said, "Why don't you wait in my place? I manage to snuck out some food before Lulu noticed."  
  
Tidus nodded and stood up. "Yeah, by the way, since we finished the part of setting –prank-up-for-Paine-phase early. When should I meet you?"  
  
Rikku smiled and said, "Just meet me in front of Yuna's hut at midnight then. I am going to have a sleepover with Yuna tonight.  
  
Tidus nodded again and said, "Yeah, you make sure you have your 'witness' heh? I will see you then."  
  
*Paine's Hut: 11:30 p.m.*  
  
Paine was just finished shower and dressed in her black pajamas. Unlike most women, she had a special taste in clothing with black color. Everything she owned is black, well, most of them anyway. She can't live without it. Her clothes are black, her hair are black, her weapon was black, heck, even her sense of humor is black. Paine felt it suited her personally. Friends Paine could live without, but style was totally another story. She believed a person without a style was pretty a person without anything. Of course, sometimes having a bad style was worse than having no style at all. Rikku was one of them. Paine never really liked Rikku's taste in clothing. Well to tell the truth, she didn't really like anything about Rikku, from head to toe. Paine had to admit though, having Rikku around wasn't such a bad thing. At least you would never get bored. Annoying? Yes. Bored....hell no. That was probably the only reason Paine hadn't cut Rikku out of her life.  
  
Paine walked to her bed and lied down. Before drifting into sleep, she couldn't help but wondered about what had happened to Yuna. During dinner, everyone was quiet. Due to the reason that Yuna was extremely upset for some reasons and not even wanted to look up. She just buried her face into the food in front of her, literally. Rikku did try to stir up some conversation, but it was no good. People around Yuna cared about her a lot. It was hard for them to be happy when someone closed to them was sad. To tell the truth, Paine was a bit jealous at the attention Yuna was getting. She was never really close to anyone. The closest relationship she had was with the three idiots, Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj, when she was back in the crimson squad. Maybe not Baralai, he always had been a gentleman and had her highest respect. She murmured, "I wonder what he is doing now...." Finally Paine drifted away from reality and into her dream.  
  
At twelve clocked, the trap Tidus set up had been activated.  
  
Bommmmmm. A small sound of explosion made it into Paine's ear. She jumped off the bed to see if she was in danger. However, all she saw was an orange mist filled in her room. "What the...." Paine said. Before she could figure out what happen, the orange gas had knocked her out, cold. 


	5. Chapter V: A Dream of the Past

Disclaimer: All the FFX material belongs to Squaresoft Enix. Only thing I own is the plot and the extra character.  
  
Author's Note:  
I know it's been a long time since I updated. I apologized for that. I have a major writing block a huge project to do for school. Mainly because I just started play FFX-2 and was seriously bothered by Yuna's change in personality. Not exactly the same girl I had in mind when I write the chapters. So I have to plan a bit how that is going to affect my plot. Still, sorry for the delay.  
  
Reply to the Reviewers:  
  
To Daniel Wesley Rydell: Well I didn't really know Paine when I wrote the first 4 chapters. I just found out that she was nicer than she looks haha. (She'd probably take my respect points off for saying this heh?) O wells, I will make it up her later.  
  
To YuniX-2: Painfully I had to agree with you on lagging a bit on how get to the part where Tidus can become real. It is annoying for people who just want to see. Nevertheless, I want to emphasize a bit on what point Yuna and Tidus' relationship is at. But I promise "THE WAY" will all be revealed in the 7th chapter, latest.  
  
To Vent silencieux: I am sorry if I confuse you with the tenses. I must admit English is not my strong suit. Although I did really find too much trouble with the tenses, that could just mean I suck at it. Sor-rie about that.  
  
To ALL Reviewers:  
Thx for your reviews. They really give me the push necessary to continue the story!!  
  
Chapter V: A Dream of the Past  
  
Yuna was running on the Bersaid Beach. Somehow, she just knew that Tidus was going to be there....and he was. Yuna ran straight into Tidus' arms and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
Yuna looked up and saw the sad look on Tidus' face.  
  
"Yuna, I have to go"  
  
Yuna shook her head wildly.  
  
"You will be ok. You are starting to move on. I don't hold as much weight as I used to in your heart."  
  
Grabbing Tidus' arms, Yuna tried to yell out to Tidus that he was wrong, and that he always held a piece of her soul, but no sound came out. Her tears flew down her cheek. In her fear, she found her fingers were grabbing through nothing more than thin air.  
  
"Don't die Tidus...." Finally managed to sound out her voice, Yuna begged.  
  
Tidus seemed to be surprised by Yuna's plea. He smiled a little and whispered in Yuna's ear.  
  
"Yuna, dreams don't die. They just... fade."  
  
As just Tidus finished his sentenced, he had disappeared, fade into thin air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"NO!" Yuna screamed and woke up.  
  
Yuna put her hand up her chest, feeling her heartbeats. It was horrible, seeing Tidus faded away again. She couldn't help but think that it was her fault for Tidus to fad in the first place. As it wasn't enough, he was fading again, in her dream. Was it because someone else had replaced Tidus in her heart? Was it because of attraction she felt for Tikku? Yuna shook her head and sighed. Just as she prepared to get off bed and take a shower, suddenly, a scream....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yuna immediately recognized the voice, it was Paine's. But in her memory, Paine had always maintained to keep a straight face and be cool just about everything. Yuna could never imagine Paine screaming. For her, it was just a fact like birds can fly and fishes can swim. Paine does not scream, period. If she did.... then something really bad must had happened. She woke up Rikku, who slept on the ground right next to her bed. "Rikku wake up!! Something is bad happening!"  
  
Before Rikku knew what the heck had happened, Yuna ran toward Paine's hut.  
  
As Yuna ran toward Paine's hut, she saw a black-skin, bold headed, red eyes creature running toward her with Paine's sword. Must be one of the Fiend, Yuna thought. She immediately raised her tiny bees and prepared to empty the whole clips of bullets to stop the fiend. To her surprised, the friend yelled, "Yuna, it's me, Paine!"  
  
"Paine?" Yuna's jaw dropped. She took a good long look at the creature and realized it was Paine indeed. She was, nevertheless, shocked at Paine's image. "Uh...Paine where's your hair....and why are you skin is black?"  
  
Paine rolled her eyeballs. "Gee Yuna, do I look like I have a clue? As far I know, I have been bombed with sleeping gas, then when I woke up, I was like this. I don't who did it. But mark my words, I'm going to lay down some serious hurt to whoever did this." Paine was grinding her teeth as she finished her last sentence.  
  
A more relaxed Yuna was trying really hard to stop herself from turning her grin into a laugh. A bolded Paine in black is just too damn funny to look at.  
  
Paine looked at Yuna and sighed. "Oh, go ahead and laugh. You look like if you don't, you will explode."  
  
Yuna finally had finally lost it, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" She laughed so hard her stomach hurts.  
  
Paine on the other hand, had run off to find the culprit. She said to herself viciously, "Someone is going to SUFFER!"  
  
"Haah-Chu! Haah-Chu! Haahhhh-Chu" Tidus sneezed. He robbed his nose and murmured, "Gee, somebody must really miss me or something." Tidus were on board the newest transportation made for people in Spira, "Airbus I", to calm land. He was surprised to find an airship dock on Bersaid this morning. Apparently people were getting more comfortable with machina theses days. This airship was built for people who wanted to travel around Spira for sight seeing. In another word, it's a "tourist ship." Not that it's a bad thing. After all, this airship saved him from walking all the way to Calm Land. He smiled when he remembered Rikku told him about how Yuna tried to get monkeys to mated with each other so these monkeys can dominate Zanarkand and stop tourists from coming. He couldn't believe the Yuna he knew would go with such a reckless idea. She really had changed. He signed, feeling a little out of the loop. After all, it's been more than two years after he disappeared.  
  
Tidus looked at his weapon, the brotherhood, which he and Rikku "stole" from Yuna. Last night, Rikku drugged Yuna so they can go through all Yuna's stuff to find the warrior sphere that contains the sword. He felt kinda guilty about it.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You drugged you own cousin?" Tidus couldn't help raising his voice. He couldn't believe Rikku would do something like that.  
  
Rikku shrugged, "What else could I have done? Do you want me to say 'Hey Yuna, give me the damn sword. Why? Well, Tidus is back and doesn't want to see you but he needs the sword. Dun Dun Dun' "  
  
"Haha, that is very very.... NOT funny!" Tidus replied.  
  
"Who said it is? But even though it's not the right thing to do, guess what, you gotta do what you gotta do." Rikku shrugged.  
  
Flash ends  
  
'What Rikku said make a lot of sense that night. There are things in this world that have to be accomplished...even if it's not the right thing to do.'  
  
The airship had landed in Luca so it could pick up some more people. Tidus was sleepy so he decided to take a nap on the deck. He took the elevator and went up. To his surprised, no one was on the deck. He lied down with a smile. 'With sunlight like this and no one is getting tan? Guess Spira still got a lot to learn." He murmured.  
  
Tidus lied down and soon fell into sleep.  
  
In Tidus Dream  
  
12 year-old Tidus was crying alone on the deck close to his boathouse.  
  
Someone walk toward him and kneeled down. It was 10 year-old girl with dark long hair and deep brown pretty eyes. Although she was younger, there was something different about her. She is....mysterious in someway that make Tidus feel that this girl is a lot more than she looks. "What's the matter Tidy?" the girl asked.  
  
Sniff "Jecht took my blitz ball."  
  
The girl raised her left eyebrow, "And why is that?"  
  
"He said I don't sniff have what it take sniff to blitz. Jecht said I played so bad that I might as well not play as all." Tidus said through sobs.  
  
The girl put her hands on her waist and said, "Well that's not very nice. But you shouldn't cry. You are a man you know. Just tell him to HAND IT OVER!"  
  
Tidus answered, "But I can't. He is bigger than I am."  
  
The girl shook her head. "O fine, I'll get it back for you. But it's not for free."  
  
Tidus stood up and searched his pocket for some gils.  
  
"I don't want gils," The girl said. "I want you to do something for me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'll tell you after I get your blitzball back ok?" The girl grinned and gave Tidus her handkerchief. "Here, wiped your face you cry baby."  
  
Several Days Later....In the Boat House  
  
Tidus was just sitting in front of boathouse, bored. His mom was out visiting friends and Jecht was taking a nap. He was just alone with nothing better to do. Suddenly, he head a scream from Jecht's room.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!"  
  
He rushed in to find out what happen. What he saw was a bolded Jecht screaming...."MY HAIR!!!"  
  
Jecht saw Tidus and grabbed him. "Did you do it boy. Because you did, I'm gonna...."  
  
"I did it you big bully" A voice said with satisfaction.  
  
Jecht turned his head and saw the girl who talked to Tidus on the deck. For a moment he didn't know what to do. He had standards, and one of them is not to hit girls or women.  
  
"Why you beep beep beep !!!" A frustrated Jecht yelled. Tidus could have swear he saw Jecht veins' were popping right his head.  
  
The girl remained unfazed by all the yelling. She wasn't intimidated. She took out the potions and said, "All right, here's the deal. You give Tidus back his blitzball, and I'll give you the special potions that will make your hair grow back in one hour."  
  
Jecht eyes widened "Wait a minute, are you telling me that you bolded the STAR OF THE ZANARKAND ABES for that cry baby?"  
  
The girl shrugged, "Yep. Well do you want the potion or not."  
  
Jecht looked defeated, he went to his room, grabbed Tidus' blitzball, and threw it to Tidus, hard.  
  
The girl looked satisfied and threw the potion to Jecht. "Here is the potion for your hair. By the way, I have to warn you. Do NOT take Tidus' blitzball ever again. Because guess what, this potion I make only work once per person. So if you bolded next time, not even God can help you." She chucked at her last sentence.  
  
Jecht grunt and went into his room.  
  
Tidus said, "Wow, I can't believe what you just did. That was awesome."  
  
The girl smiled, "It is nothing. Now, about my payment."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to be my knight."  
  
"Be your what?" A puzzled Tidus asked.  
  
"You know, be the hero who saves the girl when she is trouble and always stand on her side?" The girls answered and blushed a little at the same time.  
  
"Yeah I can do that, I guess." Tidus said, scratching the back of head.  
  
The girl smiled and said, "Ok, it's a promise then."  
  
"It's a promise."  
  
Tidus woke up by the vibration of the airship. He sat up and wondered.  
  
'It's funny that after I have come to Spira, I have forgotten much about my home and friends. Then again, they are just dreams...nothing was real. My home, my friends, even the girl I promise to be her knight to...isn't real. What was her name again? I can't remember. Oh wellz, it's probably not that important anyway now. I have to focus on finding a way to be real.'  
  
Tidus let out a sigh and walked toward the elevator. 


End file.
